This invention relates to a mask for grouting tile where currently tile setters both professional and amateur (home craftsmen, commonly called do it yourselfers) utilize a system of mixing the grout and pouring or troweling it into the space between the individual tiles. In going thru this proceedure to grout the tile the amatuer or the craftsman pours the grout over the entire tile and squeeges the grout into the spacing in between each individual tile. This method of grouting tile has been used for centuries. However, after one squeeges the grout over the tile the remaining grout that is not accepted by the spacing between the tiles has to be removed by wiping up the excess grout on the tile before it dries with a wet sponge, or wiping rags.
This method is very time consuming, sloppy and dirty, often taking many wipings over the tiles with both wet and dry applicators to remove all the grout which constitutes the residual excess that must be used in order to grout the tiles properly.
By utilizing this invention for the purposes of tile grouting the use of sponges and towels to wipe up any excess is almost totally eliminated allowing the Job to come out clean and neat.
This new product saves time, money, and the environment because of the practical elimination of the need to clean the tiles and disposal of the buckets of residual waste water and grout does not get directly into the sewage system.
In many cases and in particular when grouting marble tile the old conventional method stains the tile when using colored grout.
The reason these stains occur is because unlike other filler materials grout used in tile applications is ground to a fine powedery consistancy and then when coloring dyes are applied the fine powder of the coloring material penetrates the micropourous surface of the tile making it very difficult to remove the excess grout which has been washed into the pores of the tile.
The utilization of the mask as outlined will prevent staining from happening, depending upon the nature of the dye and the composition of the tile could be permanent.
Once the tile has been grouted the grout can be wiped over the surface of the tile which is totally covered by the mask. Because the mask is impervious to (1) the grout, (2) the dye in the coloring matter, and (3) to the water, the tile is fully protected.
This invention will allow tile manufacturers the ability to apply the mask to the tile or tiles during the manufacturing process prior to packing and shipping. The professional tile setter and the do it yourself home craftsman will also be able to apply the mask themselves in consumer and professional marketed versions.
The mask can be applied to the surface of any tile, including, but not limited to ceramic, marble, quarry and composition tiles that require grouting.